Heir to the Phantomhive Name
by truthhurts167
Summary: When Sebastian's daughter shows up Ciel decided that he and his butler/lover will raise her to be the heir to the Phantomhive name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SOOOOO I thought it would be cute for Sebastian to have a daughter and for Ciel to be the parent who spoils her so yeah. ^_^ OH I couldn't imagine cute little Ciel having a daughter and being all fatherly at like thirteen so he's older like twenty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Sadly) **

Sebastian knocked on the Young Earl's door "Come in." He opened the door tray in hand.

"I have lunch for today it's rather simple today a ham and cheese sandwich and some tea." Ciel glanced up at his butler and back down at his work.

"Yes." Sebastian poured his Master's tea and strolled out. Ciel swiveled around in his chair to face the large window, nibbling at his sandwich. The lush garden was well kept and the spring sunlight made the grass gleam. After sometime he noticed movement in a bush near the edge of the garden. Watching contently a child stepped out. A girl about the age of seven maybe eight, but what caught his eye the most was her striking resemblance to Sebastian; her hair swept across her shoulders, thought it was matted with dirt. She timidly stepped out of the bush, she wore a poor excuse for a dress it was a soft green that was ripped and covered in a mix of blood and dirty. She weakly made her way to a nearby tree, sitting down underneath its strong branches. Ciel stood and rang the bell, moments later Sebastian was knocking on his door, "Come in," he commanded. Sebastian obeyed stopped an inch behind his master.

"Yes?" Ciel's sight never left the girl as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Sebastian, look do you see that girl?" Sebastian looked out, biting his lip to hold back a surprised gasp. After composing himself he responded,

"Yes." Ciel glanced at him for a mere second.

"Bring her to the house, feed her, and then I want to speak with her."

"But Young Master, She's-"

"That's an order!" Ciel snapped.

"She's my daughter." Ciel pulled his gaze from the now sleeping girl to stare at his butler.

"What?"

"She is my daughter."

"How do you know and when did you have a child?"

"Demons can sense their young and a long time ago I was young and got a high school friend pregnant and after the child was born I ran away terrified of being a father."

"I see, go along." Ciel waved him away absently going back to staring at the girl intently. Sebastian made his made his way to the door to the garden, question after question running through his mind. 'How did she find me?' 'How did she get here? Or out of hell for that matter?' 'Where was her mother?' Stepping closer to the sleeping child . . . _his_ child. He stopped down picking her up in his arms she didn't wake but merely nuzzled her face into his chest. Ciel watched as Sebastian carried out his orders. Sebastian laid his daughter in bed and softly pulled the covers up over her and she shifted lightly. Sebastian quietly made his way out of the room latching the door behind him. Sebastian made a decent lunch from left-over's of beef stew and brought it to the room. She still lay sleeping as he set the bowl on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Huh." She spoke softly and groggily

"Good afternoon." Sebastian smiled at her, she jumped back a bit.

"S-Sebastian Michaelis?" Sebastian nodded at the question and she smiled widely.

"Oh you don't know me but I'm your daughter." She glanced around the room as confusion crossed her face.

"This is the Phantomhive Manor, here eat the Young Master would like to speak to you." He handed her the bowl and she nodded thankfully taking a bite.

"Um Sebastian, if I'm to see the Young Master do you have something else I could wear?" looking over her "dress"

"I'll get you something." He rose and went to his office and rang for Mey-rin.

"Yes." She asked stumbling into his office.

"Do you have one of your old dresses one of the smallest sizes?"

"Yes, but what for?"

"It doesn't matter just go get it!" She quickly brought back a small black dress. He thanked Mey-rin and headed to the quest bed room.

"Here um . . . I'm sorry I don't know your name." He said feeling horrible.

"Luci with an I. I don't blame you for not knowing my name." he nodded stepping outside you she could dress. After a few minutes he heard yelling, opening the door he had to hold back a laugh. Luci was in the maids dress but was fighting to get the corset ribbon back ties. "SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled.

"Hey hey hold on let me help you." Whirling around she noticed her father and blushed furiously at her outburst. He knelt down and calmly and tightened the ribbon and tied it in a large bow. "There." He breathed straightened

"Thank you." Luci mumbled. Sebastian led her to Ciel's study.

"Come in." Ciel said from behind his desk. "Ah hello." He looked up meeting Luci's eyes.

"H-hello." She hid behind Sebastian.

"Sit." Ciel jester to a chair in front of his desk. Luci sat timidly and Sebastian took his place behind his master's chair. "I am Ciel Phantomhive and you are?"

"I-I'm Luci Levi Michaelis."

"And why are you here?"

"Um … well I … Sebastian is my father and I had been living in an orphanage in hell because my mother died shortly after I was born."

"Why?" Luci shuttered in her seat and Ciel decoded to change the subject. "Never mind how?" She calmed some.

"this if the fourth time I escaped hell the first time Mother Maggie dragged me back to hell and the last two times I died before I got here." She was again starting to get emotional.

"So would you like to stay here?" Luci looked up at the unexpected question.

"YES!" She grew quiet, "But I'm still a ward and have to be legally adopted."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Sebastian finally interjected.

"Ultimately yes but I get final say." Ciel answered before any thought could cross he or Luci's mind. "We will go tomorrow and you will begin you lessons to be a proper lady immediately after."

"Young Master, I think she'd be better off with my family in hell, it's where she belongs."

"Well I don't care she wants to stay and I'm not going to rip a young girls heart from her chest because you don't want to take responsibility." Ciel had raised his voice as he continue his speech

"It's not that Bocchan it's just that demon children are very difficult to raise and that's why many don't make it to adulthood because their parents get sick of them and kill them."

"SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian stopped arguing in an already lost battle. "Now I order you to-"Luci had begun to tear frantically at a ribbon around her neck. Ciel hadn't noticed it until now, it was simply a silk black choker with some sort of family crest printed on the center.

"Luci!" Sebastian scolded softly.

"Um … sorry." Her cheeks burned red.

"Sebastian, what is that?" Ciel questioned.

"It's a choker. Demon children are unable to fully control their demon side so every family has one for their children it can only be removed by the child's father on their sixteenth birthday or else they die, but that's not my family's crest."Ciel nodded.

"They're annoying and stupid anyway it's the orphanages' but they don't remove them they can't unless your adopted you die." Luci humphed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sebastian, I order you to father your child properly."

"Yes Young Master." Sebastian bowed. The next day Sebastian woke Luci and Ciel at the crack of dawn. Luci marched in behind Sebastian and flopped down on Ciel's bed.

"Seba –Yawn-tion. Why am I awake –Yawn- so early?"Ciel demanded in a tired haze, resting a hand on the back of Luci's head.

"We have a lot to do today. We have a trip to hell and lots of shopping to do." Luci still laying face down on Ciel's bed in one of Mey-rin's nightgowns grumbled,

"URRRGGG."

"Stand up that's unladylike." Sebastian chided his daughter. Luci heavily lifter her head from the bed and Ciel chuckled at her mess of raven hair. The morning ran smoothly till it was time to leave. Ciel sat in the carriage and waited while Sebastian get Luci who was being difficult. He soon heard screaming,

"NO PAPA NO!" Sebastian held Luci under his arm as she screamed bloody murder and scratched attempting to escape his grasp. "PLEASE NO PAPA I'M SORRY PLEASE NO!" Sebastian stopped in his tracks half-way to the carriage,

"Sorry? For what?" She continued to sob

"I-I got –sniffle- got hungry last night –sniffle-so I got a piece of –sniffle- bread from the kitchen." Sebastian looked down at her confused.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" He stood her up putting his hands on her shoulders as he knelt down in front of her. "It's okay you're not in any trouble." She sniffled rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

"So you're not taking me back?" she whispered sounding very much like the child she was.

"No honey." He chuckled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He lighted her up and put her in the carriage with Ciel. As soon as the carriage rumbled away from the manor she looked up at Ciel.

"Um … Young Master -."

"Ciel."

"Oh Ciel." Her cheeks reddened a bit.

"Are you…um…like my… what are you… to me I mean?"Ciel was quiet for a while thinking, he felt like a parent to her even thought he just met her and he cared for her because she was Sebastian's.

"Well what do you want me to be?" she thought swinging her short legs back and forth.

"Could you be . . . Papa Ciel?" She blushed at the suggestion. She sat quietly watching Ciel; he chuckled,

"Sure." It wasn't long before they were in London and had come to a stop. Ciel peered out the window, "Sebastian why are we here?" They had stopped outside the Undertaker's shop.

"Nothing Bocchan I just need to get something you don't need to get out." Ciel sat back and began stroking Luci's hair as she slept her head rested on his lap.  
"Alright." It wasn't long before an extremely loud outburst erupted from the small building and Sebastian strolled out and the carriage rumbled away. Ciel drifted off to sleep as the carriage rumbled away. When he awoke the carriage was pulling up in front of the town house. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered "Why are we here?"

"We are traveling to hell can you wake Luci?" Ciel nodded

"Luci," He shock her shoulder lightly "Wake up." Luci jumped up tumbling to the floor of the carriage with a scream. "LUCI!"

"Sorry papa." She rose from the floor as Sebastian helped her step down from the carriage. Luci followed Ciel into the house. "WOW papa this place is so pretty." Sebastian shot Luci a glance.

"Who are you calling papa?"

"Papa Ciel and your Papa Sebastian" She giggled.

"No, he is the Young Master or Bocchan you may call me papa" Sebastian scolded as Luci ducked behind Ciel.

"Sebastian, I told her she could." He put his hand on her head

"But Young master it's –"Sebastian stopped realizing what was going on. Ciel was treating her like his. "Alright." Ciel sat down in a large leather chair and Sebastian sat on the leather couch across from him. Luci crawled up and laid her head on Sebastian's lap and fell back asleep. 'She sleeps an offal lot even for such a young demon. ' When Sebastian was sure Luci was in a deep sleep he spoke, "Ciel we need to talk?"

Ciel set his tea cup down on the coffee table, "About what?"

"Well are you sure you're ready to adopt her," he glanced down at his daughter "Demon children can become very … unruly."

"I'm sure; I see so much of myself in her but at the same time she's so different." Ciel spoke with well thought out words.

"Alright but you need to know that she will not be anything near a normal child. She'll go through a stage where she will not be the same girl she is now. She'll be violent, manipulative, and querulous –"

Ciel chuckled interrupting Sebastian "Sebastian that puberty everyone goes through it."

"No it is much worse it's often during this period that demon parents kill their offspring."

"Well she has to great fathers and there isn't any reason to worry." The large grandfather clock in the corner tolled. "Now it's time to go." Ciel rose as did Sebastian lightly waking Luci.

Once they got to hell Sebastian hailed a carriage and the three got in. Luci sat next to Ciel tightly clutching his sleeve he seemed to not notice. Sebastian watched quiet intrigued. She tapped her fingers constantly sweating nervously. He was almost curtain that any sudden noise or movement would make her jump. "Luci?" She snapped from her dead stare on the floor.

"Yes Papa?" He grasp on Ciel's sleeve tightened.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian smiled comfortingly.

"Nothing Papa … Just a little nervous." She stammered. Sebastian decided it best not to further the conversation. As the carriage stopped in front of a large brick building Luci's body went rigid and her breaths slow and shallow. A large white sign hung in the arch reading 'Orphanage' in big red letters. Ciel stared at the building and he rose to get out of the carriage. Luci followed behind her fathers clinging for dear life to Sebastian's sleeve. "Papa?" She whispered at the base of the steps.

"Hm?" Sebastian leaned in to hear her.

"I'm really really scared." She began trembling violently her voice even more child like. Sebastian smiled trying to comfort her.

"It won't take long then we'll go home." Luci loosened her grip just a fraction of a centimeter on Sebastian's sleeve. The three walked into the lobby Luci hiding behind Sebastian. "Hello," He spoke to a tall woman who stood behind the front desk her face was a permanent scowl but she was otherwise a fairly attractive women. She smiled wickedly as she noticed Luci cowering behind Sebastian's legs.

"Hello have you brought back this trouble making tart?" She smiled evilly at Luci who buried her face into Sebastian's leg.

"No," Ciel interjected "We are here to adopt her."

"Well, I'm Mother Maggie and you are?" The children and everyone else called her Mother Maggie not because she was a priest but simply because to the children she was the only mother they would ever know.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Here are the forms," She handed a stack of papers to Sebastian. "You can go get her belonging while you wait." She spat out unpleasantly. Sebastian took a seat with the forms and began writing. Luci hid behind Ciel till they were out of the lobby and walking down a dark under lit hallway.

Ciel peered into the various rooms as they passed them each on as bad as the last. Children chained to walls, many looked as they were recently beaten, and some lay on the floor looking dead. Ciel glanced down at Luci who stared at the ground as she walked. She spoke after they had walked a while making Ciel jump just the slightest bit, "You know Papa it's not so bad. If you're good." Her voice was cold almost dead.

"But-"She continued like she hadn't heard him.

"I'm not good Mother Maggie says I'm the worst, but I know it's just 'cause she doesn't like me."

"Why doesn't she like you?" Ciel spoke as soft as he could hoping she heard him.

"Because on my first day when I was only about a week old she lost her child and was never able to conceive again she blames me." She stopped abruptly causing Ciel to almost knock into her. Her head still down she opened a solid white door. Inside was a small room that looked more like a jail cell. It contained a large dresser and two twin beds and a small barred window. "This is Cassie and I's room." Her voice wasn't as flat but it still sounded unhappy.

"Who's Cassie?" Ciel asked trying to lighten the mood.

"She's my roommate." Luci stepped inside the room and pulled open the dresser drawers, pulling out small dresses much like the one she wore when she appeared.

"Were is she?" He helped her place the garments in the suitcase Luci retrieved from under her bed.

"She is either in punishment or she's dead." Luci said with no emotion. She them moved to her pillow and lifted it up. She handed a note to Ciel and he placed it inside the case. The Luci ripped the pillow open and it began to snow feathers.

"Luci?" Ciel questioned. She finally looked up at him her face brightened as she snapped out of the trance being in this place put her in.

"Would you like to see my most prized procession?" Ciel smile warmly.

"Sure." She reached inside the torn pillow and pulled from it a small silk blanket, it was raven colored matching her hair almost perfectly and in the corner in red stitching was a bold letter S.

"It's the only gift my mother gave me. I had to hide it from Mother Maggie though so I stuck it in my pillow a sewed it shut." Luci carefully folded the baby blanket and put it in the case. Just as the latch of the case clicked a high pitched squeal erupted from behind him.

"LUCI YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ciel whirled around to find a short blonde girl about the same age as Luci. Her hair fell in a cascade of curls framing her face and pulling out the color of her tyrian eyes her face was upturned into a wide smile. Luci chuckled happily

"I'm better then alive Cassie I'm getting adopted!" Cassie's smile dropped to pure dread.

"But I'll die without you. Who will keep the older boys away from me?" Cassie sounded of the verge of tears. Ciel's chest ached.

"Cassie," He spoke softly his voice firm and steady, "Can you work say as a maid?"

A sniffle escaped the young girls frame "Y-Yes."

"My aunt has been looking for a new maid. I'm sure she would take you as her child." The girls face again brightened.

"Really? Oh thank you kind lord," She bowed and began to pack her things as well and the two girl chattered as Ciel steeped into the hall. Cassie was later adopted by Ciel's Aunt Angelia and continues to live with her. Ciel walked with Luci into the lobby her suitcase in his hand.

"Sebastian is everything ready to go?"

"No just one more thing than we can go home." Sebastian elaborated after receiving a questioning look from Ciel. Ciel nodded in understanding when Sebastian held up a raven choker with what Ciel assumed was his family check in the center and small chains stitched to the ribbon.

"Papa," Luci shifted as all eyes in the room; including Mother Maggie's fell on her. "Will it hurt?" She whispered so softly that Ciel had to strain to hear her. Sebastian shrugged but was unable to speak before the shrill voice of Mother Maggie wrecked trough the room.

"We can begin." She led them to a set of unlit stairs "Follow me." She lit a single candle and they travel down two flights of stairs that lead into an also unlit corridor. They walked in the stone corridor in complete silence with the only exceptions being the sound of clicking shoes and the occasional whimper from Luci. After walking for almost fifteen minutes a bright light eliminated the end of the hallway and upon reaching the large doors Mother Maggie stopped. "You may both go inside and have a seat, "She glanced down at Luci, pure hatred in her eyes. "I'll Take Luci and get her ready." Mother Maggie led Luci into a single door and Sebastian lead Ciel through the large double doors.

The room was quiet literally a small scale arena with three rows of seats around the entire circumference of the room. The walls were painted an orangey-red color with matching candles scattered around in the center of the room a black pentagram was painted. It all seemed rather scary to Ciel but Sebastian didn't seem to sway one way or the other on the entire situation. Ciel sat down in the first row and waited. Sometime later Mother Maggie walked in with Luci following close behind teary eyed her dress replaced with one similar to the one she arrived it. "Do you have-"

"Yes." Sebastian produced a choker from his coat pocket; Ciel assumed that that was the reason for the stop at Undertaker's shop.

"Good. Now Luci stand here."Mother Maggie pointed and Luci did as she was told without even a glance at her father or Ciel. "Now this won't take long but she will feel like she can't breathe." Mother Maggie took the choker from Sebastian and put it on Luci who flinched away from her touch. "Ready?" a nod from Sebastian was all that was needed and he took a seat next to Ciel. Mother Maggie began chanting some language that sounded like a mix of Latin and gibberish; both chokers began to glow bright blue constricting around the young demon's neck. A small cough started a sequence of loud strained coughs.

"Papa … I … can't … breathe." Luci spoke between sharp inward gasps and the chanting continued. Luci clutched her throat; the sound of hoarse gasps for breath filled the air and Ciel had to look away.

"Just calm down." Sebastian comforted but the gasps continued.

"Daddy … Daddy …" Finally a crack of energy ended everything Ciel looked back to see Luci's body limp on the floor a deep purple bruise forming around her neck partially covered by one choker as the other had fallen to the ground.

"Sebastian?" He nodded and smiled warmly.

"She's fine. She will be weak for the next two days or so if she gets a fever but her in a cold bath and if she gets to cold a hot bath. She should stay at one end of the spectrum but some go from one to another it all depends." Mother Maggie spoke with no emotion. Sebastian picked her up leaning her forward on his chest.

"Good bye." Ciel could hear the venom in Sebastian's voice. He turned and the three left. When they arrived at manor Ciel picked up his new daughter the same way Sebastian had and carried her into his room; gently laying her limp body on the bed. "Young Master Can you put her night gown on?"

"Yes I'm quite capable so something so simple." Ciel took the night gown and removed the dirty garment and carefully pulled the satin night gown over Luci's sleeping body. "See." Sebastian peered over Ciel's shoulder.

"Good Job Young Master." Ciel tucked his daughter in pulling the blanket up so she was warm.

"Sebastian," Ciel smiled warmly a genuine smile as his butler placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Young Master are you happy?" the smile brightened.

"Of course I now have a daughter." Whimpers tour the smile from Ciel's face. "Luci?" Concern filled his voice and he took their child's hand.

"Daddy," she rasped "Sleep here." Ciel chuckled the warm smile returning.

"Of course." He slipped into his night clothes and crawled into other side of the bed.

"Where's papa?" She whispered her eyes still shut. Ciel yawned and patted the bed for Sebastian to join them. He removed his coat and shoes and laid down sandwiching Luci between him and Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

More cuteness and fun

warning: mention of child abuse and spanking of poor Luci

* * *

Sebastian jumped at the burning sensation on his exposed arm, looking down he found the source of the painful burning to be his daughter. Her face was pressed against his arm and florid, her raven bangs were plastered to her sweat drenched forehead. With a hefty sigh he slid out of her grasp with a whimper from Luci. The burns on his forearm healing instantly. He retrieved a thermometer from the medicine cabinet and pushed it passed the demon child's lips. After a minute or so the thermometer broke. "Hm." Sebastian pulled her from the bed and carried her to the bathroom. "Luci," he spoke compassionately "Luci stand up."

"To hot." She whispered as Sebastian placed her feet of the tile floor. Worry crossed his face.

"I know honey." He turned on the cold water and as the tub filled he helped Luci out of her soaked night gown but stopped a she winced. "What?"

"Hurts." She lolled her head forward still not opening her eyes. "Back." He turned his daughter around his eyes scrutinizing the scared skin and the worst ten long gashes running in various directions across her back.

"Luci! What happened?" He cautiously ran the tip of his finger across one of the gashes an intuitive hiss escaped Luci.

"Mother Maggie … Whip." Sebastian bottle up the building rage and carefully put Luci into the ice cold water that hissed like a match to water. A deep sigh filled the air.

"I'll be right back okay?" A simple nod was all he got from a sleeping Luci. He stepping into the room and over to the bed. "Ciel." He looked over Ciel to make sure Luci hadn't burned him at all.

"Hmm," Ciel turned over onto his back; Sebastian noted one red mark on his upper arm but nothing more. "What Sebastian?" He opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"Luci has a fever but you need to come look at something." Ciel looked disquieted up at his butler turned lover.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Come here and look." Sebastian took Ciel's arm and lead him to the bathroom.

"OH GOD!" Luci had sunk below the water's surface and was curled up into a ball, Ciel ran to the tubs edge and pulled her up. "SEBASTIAN YOU IDIOT! You don't leave a sleeping person in a tub."

"Ciel relax she's fine demons don't need air like human's do." Ciel propped Luci's limp body against the edge of the tub.

"What did you want to show me?" Sebastian stood next to his master.

"Look at her back." Sebastian spoke somberly, crossing his arms over his chest. Ciel did and gasped. "Mother Maggie whipped her; probably today."

"But … but I thought demons heal and the scars?" Ciel looked like he was going to cry.

"Yes but she's young so the process is slower and because she's young the scars form." A sniffle left Ciel and Sebastian pulling him close. "She's safe now and Mother Maggie will never hurt her." Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead. "Better?" a nod "You can go back to bed now."

"What are you going to do?" Ciel looked into scarlet eyes.

"I'm going to give her a bath and once she's cooled off I'll put her back to bed." A reassuring smile sent Ciel back to bed. Sebastian collected the soap and some towels and rolled up his sleeves. Luci lulled her head back to look up at her father with half lidded eyes leaning against the side of the tub,

"Papa why was daddy crying?" Her voice was soft and reminded Sebastian of her mother.

"Nothing dear he can be a little … over the top sometimes." Sebastian began washing her hair; he ran his fingers over two small bumps that would someday become her horns and smiled. "Luci, has your tail come in yet?" Luci smiled through the haze of a fever.

"Yeah just last year." A thin black tail slithered from beneath the water's surface like a snake with a heart shaped tip curling around his forearm. "See." He chuckled.

He finished her bath rather quickly and pulled her from the now warm water. "You feel better now?" He questioned as he wrapped a towel around Luci's small frame. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud yawn. "I'll put you to bed." She dried herself off while Sebastian retrieved a pair of pajamas that had once been Ciel's at that age. After slipping them on she crawled back into bed curling up next to Ciel.

"Good morning." He stretched still tired. The sun peered through a crack in the curtains before Sebastian pulled them shut tight. "Sebastian what?" Ciel rubbed his eye with the back of one hand.

"You have no work today and you're going to stay with Luci while I take care of my work." Ciel smiled glad to have time off.

"Okay _mom_." Ciel giggled receiving a warning glare from Sebastian.

"Yeah mom!" Luci giggled still for the most part asleep. Her comment sent a wave of giggles through Ciel. After all had calmed down Sebastian told Ciel everything he need to know.

"-and if she gets to cold remember to cover her up and when you brush her hair-" Ciel slammed the door on Sebastian and leaned against it.

"Don't worry I can handle it momma demon." Sebastian scowled at the jab to his ego but turned and left to finish his work. Ciel crawled into the bed settling next to a rising and falling bump in the center of the bed. "Sleep little one." Ciel patted the bump softly and opened a book he picked up from the nightstand. Luci shifted closer pressing herself against her father's side.

Around noon Luci finally woke with a loud yawn as she sat up. "Morning daddy." She stretched her arms upward; her joints popping in protest.

"Its noon, are you feeling better?" A half hearted shrug was her only response. "Are you hungry?"A solid nod. Ciel smiled down at her and rose from the bed. "What do you want?"

"Hmm can I have toast and eggs and bacon?" her gaze hopeful as she stared intently at her father.

"Sure." Ciel slipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen, were Sebastian was just putting a roast in presumable for dinner.

"Young Master what are you doing here?" He furrowed his brow in concern.

"Luci is up she wanted something to eat." Ciel blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Good I'll make her something right away what does she want?" He smirked, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast but c-can I make it." Ciel's face darkened when Sebastian looked at him curiosity swimming in his crimson orbs.

"Why of course, young master would you like some assistance?" Ciel shot his butler an angry look. "Of course I have never cooked a day in my life." Sebastian chuckled while he gathered the necessary tools and food laying them on the counter before Ciel.

"First crack the eggs in the bowl." He stepped behind a surprised Ciel. "Like this." He took Ciel's hand in his and helped him crack the eggs into the bowl. Ciel took the whisk and began stirring while Sebastian rested his chin on his shoulder. "Good Young Master. Now pour them into the skillet."

"Like this?" Slowly he poured them into the skillet with a hiss.

"Perfect." Sebastian kissed the crook of his master's neck. Ciel giggled and blushed, the affection continued till Luci's breakfast was complete.

"Done." Ciel exclaimed thourally proud of himself.

"Here I'm sure your hungry yourself." Sebastian handed Ciel a sandwich and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go put the garden back together I'll see you later." Ciel nodded taking a bite. Ciel finished his sandwich and pushed the trolley up to Luci's room.

"Breakfast is served." Luci perked up "I made it all myself."

"Daddy it looks so yummy." She took the plate and Ciel sat on the bed as Luci devoured her meal.

"You must have been hungry." Ciel chuckled.

"Yeah it's been a while since I last ate plus being sick took a lot out of me." She took a bite of the last piece of toast before smiling.

"Why haven't you eaten in a while?" he looked a bit worried as he pulled her into his lap.

"Besides what I ate yesterday I don't really eat the food in the orphanage was nasty." Ciel nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping to get you some clothes and stuff you need okay." She simply nodded and they sat in silence for a long time before Ciel finally spoke. "Luci, are you happy here?"

"Yeah daddy I'm glad to be here with you and papa. When we go tomorrow can I pick the colors?" Ciel chuckled warmly at how cute she was.

"You get pick anything you want dear." After about an hour a knock at the door broke the silence. "Yes?"

"M-Master I-It's Maylene and Finny and Bard can w-w- come in?  
"Yes." The three burst in the room with curious eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well the girl she shows up and you know …" Bard trailed off scratching the back of his head. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was cut short.

"You see sir I am Sebastian's daughter but Ciel adopted me so now I'm going to live here. I'm Luci Levi Michaelis-Phantomhive nice to meet all of you. You have pretty hair miss." She spoke to Finny smiling warmly.

"I'm NOT a girl my name is Finnian but you can call me Finny." She curtsied.

"My name is Bard."

"And I'm Maylene. You're such a cutie."

"Nice to meet you are you guys Daddy's other children?" Luci asked innocently. Ciel chuckled at her and her cheeks blushed lightly. "What?" she asked.

"Ha ha no were the help I'm the chef finny is the gardener and Maylene is the maid and your Father is the Head Butler."

"ho ho ho."

"Oh and this is Tanaka he's the house steward." Luci gushed and pulled the little butler into a tight embrace.

"You're so cute … Daddy can I go out and play with Finny." Ciel bit his lip unsure Sebastian had told him to keep her in bed and make her rest but she seemed fine.

"Sure but be careful." He smiled warmly as she jumped with glee and drug Finny out the door. A little while later Ciel was wandering the halls when he came across Sebastian's door that was left a crack open. "Sebastian?" He pushed the door open to find Sebastian on the edge of his bed a book in hand. "What you reading?" Ciel crawled onto the bed next to him.

"My journal entry from the day Luci was born."

"Ah what was her mom like? What did she look like?"

Sebastian chuckled softly and closed the journal "Her mother was a wonderful woman smart, eager to learn, curios, and kind. She was a cat demon-"

"No surprise." Ciel snorted

"She's the one that made me fall in love with cats. Her eyes were the most wonderful amethyst something I had hoped Luci would inherit her hair a wonderful slate grey, and she was so petite and at the same time so deadly." Warmth twinkled in his scarlet eyes letting Ciel know he truly loved Luci's mother.

"What was her name?"

"Kirsten Salem "A pained smile crossed his face as memories played through his head.

"It's Okay." Ciel leaned his head on the older man's shoulder.

"I love you Master."

"I love you to Sebastian."

One long strenuous shopping trip later Ciel found himself with a cranky demon child ready to go home in Undertakers shop. "Undertaker I need some information about –"

"Daaaadddyyyy I wanna gooo." Whined Luci.

"We will in just a bit I need to get some work done then we'll go home and you are going down for a nap." Luci hmphed but stood quietly.

"HA who's this cutie?" Undertaker cackled

"She's Sebastian and I's daughter Luci now I need –"He burst into a fit of laughter. "What?"

"Nothing but she just disappeared." He broke into another fit of mad laughter. Ciel looked around frantically opening coffin after coffin till he came across the last one, a small black coffin that shined in dim light. He slowly lifted the lid and with a sigh of relief found his daughter sleeping surrounded by red silk.

"Luci wake up." He commanded nudging the sleeping demon.

"What?" she hissed sitting up.

"Let's go were going home I'll talk to you tomorrow Undertaker."

"We'll take this coffin Mr. Creeper." Luci leapt down from the coffin smiling up at her father.

"Why do you want a coffin?" Ciel paid for the coffin.

"Because I don't know it's nice and I think it will look nice with my room." Ciel nodded as he helped her into the carriage. At the manor Sebastian was busy painting Luci's room as she had described it the previous day.

"There finished." He stepped back admiring the room. It was completely what one would expect a demon child's room to look like. The wall a deep red with elegant design, the furniture was a dark stain almost black with red upholstery, and the sheets were red silk with a black comforter. "Perfect." A loud bang and a scream filled the house. Rushing to the front parlor he found the front door off its hinges and Luci standing in the middle of the parlor crying. "What happened?"

"Luci fell out of the carriage." Ciel said from behind a stack of boxes.

"Oh" Sebastian nodded and took a number of the boxes and bags.

"Someone is ready for a nap." He whispered softly as not to let the crying girl hear. Sebastian Set down all the boxes and took the child in his arms.

"Calm down dear. Do you want to see your room?" She sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes

"I hurt my knee." She pointed to her knee wear the black stocking had been torn reveling a small cut contrasting against pale skin.

"Okay I'll fix it okay." He set her down on the counter in the bathroom and pulled off her heels and stockings. He placed a bandage over it and kissed it softly. "All better." She nodded weakly before he picked her up again taking her to her bedroom door. "Ready to see your room?" she nodded picking up a little. He pushed open the door and she gushed the small wound forgotten.

"Papa it's perfect it will go perfectly with the coffin I got today."

"You got a coffin?"

"Yeah just for decoration but I can sleep in it if I want." She finished with a loud yawn.

"Time for a nap." He pulled her dress off and pulled a night gown on and took he long pigtails out leaving her hair to rest just at the small of her back.

"I don't need a nap." She snapped

"Says a very grumpy little demon." He smirked at her.

"M'n grumpy." She pouted while Sebastian picked her up and placed her under the covers.

"Fine of your not going to take a nap just lie down and rest." He compromised with her

"fine." She yawned again laying her head down. He walked out of the room and before the door clicked shit a small snore flew from the room. In the parlor Ciel had flopped on the couch after bringing in the many boxes and bags.

"She's asleep." Sebastian announced Ciel just grunted his approval. "She ware you out?" Sebastian sat on the couch by Ciel's feet.

"Yeah when it comes to shopping she's a lot like Lizzy." Ciel groaned

"Ha yeah just wait till she hits puberty."

"Oh don't remind me is demon puberty any different than human?" Sebastian took Ciel's feet in his lap and began to massage the socked feet.

"Yes and no. Her horns will come in and that's rather painful, and the hormones affect her a little differently but other those exceptions no." Ciel moaned softly and nodded. An hour later Ciel snuck into Luci's room and after marveling in the beauty woke the demonling.

"Wake up dear it's time for lunch than lessons." She burrowed deeper into the comfort of her bed. "Now Luci." Ciel pulled the covers from her with a startled gasp.

"Daddy do I _have_ to go to lessons?" She pulled herself from the bed and pulled on her dress.

"Yes," he spoke sternly "You will never be a lady without lessons now Mrs. Albright will be waiting after lunch now go down stairs and eat." He stepped out to his study while Luci went down to the dinner table and sat next to Finny and Maylene. Bard served Pb&j sandwiches in the three sat and giggled about silly things. After lunch Luci reluctantly made her way to the lessons room, pushing the door open slowly a rather plump women stood by a single desk, her dull blonde hair pulled up in a neat bun and her glasses sat low on her nose.

"Hello Luci please be seated your already late." Luci went to the desk and sat down without a word. "I am Mrs. Albright your tutor first of the rules. You will not speak out of turn, you will not be tardy, you will raise your hand for permission to speak and all work must be done on time. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes maim." Mrs. Albright corrected. "Our first lesson will be table elicit." She placed a plate of salad in front of Luci with forks and a knife and spoons. "Now it is your fist course a salad what do you use to eat it?" Luci picked up the second fork.

"This one?" Mrs. Albright smack Luci's hand with a ruler. "OW DAMN IT."

"That is poor language for a lady of your caliper to use. Try again." Luci picked up another fork and again got her hand smacked in the exact same place causing the skin to turn red.

"OUCH! Stop that lady." Another smack.

"You will not speak out of turn and you are to refer to me as maim or Mrs. Albright."

"Quiet fucking hitting me!" Luci snapped getting irritated.

"Such language to the corner with you." Mrs. Albright took Luci be the arm and drug her to the corner. "Stay there till you learn to control your dirty mouth." Luci snorted

"Shut up I don't have to listen to yo-"A crack to the bottom caused the young demon to yelp.

"Silence you are being punished."

"Fuck off lady your pissing me off don't fucking smack me." Another swat to her bottom. "FUCKING STOP!" Luci whirled around and picked up the chair she had been sitting in throwing it to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Such behavior must be punished." Mrs. Albright sat the chair up then took Luci by the arm and sat down pulling her over her lap. She pulled up Luci's dress and pulled down her underwear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Luci squirmed but a firm hand on her back prevented her from getting up.

"You are being spanked for your ill behavior." Mrs. Albright picked the ruler up and swung it down connecting with Luci's bottom. A yelp followed the loud crack but the smacks didn't stopped they continued even through Luci's sobs and pleas to stop. Finally Mrs. Albright stood Luci up and pulled her underwear up over her sore bottom. "Now tell me what you did wrong." She asked when the sobs stopped.

"I told you to stop hitting me."

"No." Mrs. Albright smacked the ruler over Luci's clothed bottom causing the child to yelp.

"I swore." Tears again poured down her face.

"And why did I spank you?" Mrs. Albright asked smugly smirking at the child before her.

"Because you're a sadist." As Mrs. Albright reached to smack Luci's bottom again she grabbed the older women's arm her scarlet eyes flashing pink while she pulled Mrs. Albright to eye level. "I suggest you don't do that again." Mrs. Albrights green eyes went wide as Luci's eyes changed.

"W-What are you?" She asked all smugness gone replaced by fear. Luci pulled her ear close to her.

"I am a demon and not one to be trifled with so please go ahead and smack me again I want to see your pretty blood smeared all over the walls I'll use it as my own paint." Luci's voice was low and poisonous what one would expect a demon to sound like. Mrs. Albright trembled in the demon's hold.

"N-no please I-I … I'm sorry." Luci laughed her voice making it scary.

"Good." Luci let go of the tutor's arm. Mrs. Albright took a few week steps backward before turning and running screaming as she went to the front door right past Luci's fathers. Ciel jumped from the couch right out of Sebastian's hold and bolted for the lessons room fearing the worst. Bursting through the door he found Luci rubbing her bottom and crying. She looked up and met eyes with her father and stopped clasping her hands in front of her. "Daddy . . ." She trailed off when Sebastian appeared behind Ciel.

"Luci what happened?" Sebastian questioned sternly.

"Papa s-she spanked me with the ruler and I l-lost control and …" She stopped when Ciel knelt before her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Why did she spank you?" Sebastian asked still cold and neutral to the situation.

"Because I swore when she hit my hand with the ruler because I picked the wrong fork."

"Well you shouldn't be swearing but a spanking with the ruler one the bare bottom is over kill. We'll have a new tutor tomorrow." Ciel picked Luci up careful not to further hurt her and carried her to her room. Sebastian retrieved a tub of cream and Ciel spread in onto Luci's bottom. "There all better." Sebastian sat on the bed on the other side of Luce sandwiching her between himself and Ciel.

"Luci have you ever been spanked before this?" Ciel asked as he pulled the blanket over her.

"No I've only ever been whipped" Ciel rubbed small circles into her back. After Luci calmed down and the throbbing pain had faded from her behind Luci looked up at her father. "Papa can I go outside and play?" Sebastian smiled at her.

"Yes I'm sure Pluto would love a new playmate."

**There you have it that is chapter 2**

**Ciel: You hurt poor Luci**

**Truth: I know I'm sorry *Gives her a lollipop * See all better**


End file.
